The Prince Tiger
by Sang Ha Sub
Summary: seorang namja bernama cho kyuhyun bertemu tidak langsung seekor harimau Putih di kebun binatang yang sebenar seorang pangeran yang kaya dan tampan dari kerajaan India 3 1/2 abad yang lalu./WonKyu
1. Chapter 1

**THE PRINCE TIGER**

Disclaimer: Mereka milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, nih author newbie hanya pinjem nama nya saja ^^

Main Cast:WonKyu

Cast: Member Suju & Member DBSK yang belum di ketahui.

Genre: Fantasy,Romance

Warning!  
YAOI,ceritanya gak jelas,banyak virus typos betebaran,bosan dan lain-lain.

**SUMMARY:seorang namja bernama cho kyuhyun bertemu tidak langsung seekor harimau Putih di kebun binatang yang sebenar seorang pangeran yang kaya dan tampan dari kerajaan India.**

Ku rasa kalau gak suka ceritanya gak usah di baca

NO BASH , NO FLAME

.

CHAPTER 1

Kyuhyun POV

Saya Cho Kyuhun ya kurasa kalian bisa panggil saya kyuhyun,kalau panggilan akrab ku kyunie,saya seorang namja yang memiliki kehidupan yang pas-pasan,orang tua saya meninggal dunia sejak saya duduk dibangku SMP  
saya dibesarkan oleh keluarga kim mereka memiliki seorang anak yang bernama Kim Kibum, yah dia seorang namja yang sangat cerdas tapi kecerdasan saya gak kalah kibum saudara angkat saya dia kan anak dari keluarga kim sikap nya sangat pendiam dan dingin,kalian tahu saya selalu kerjain dia dan berakhir kena marah dari appanya hehe..

Dah ini dia kegiatan saya setiap harinya.  
"Kyunie bangun sudah jam berapa sekarang,nak?"  
suara seorang namja yang lembut mambangunkanku,yah dia namja berparas cantik dan baik yang lebih tepat nya eommanya kim kibum yang bernama kim heechul,"Iya eomma chulie saya segera bangun!"teriak ku membalas,iya nama akrab nya heechul adalah chulie ,aku bangun dari ranjang tidur ku dan kulihat jam di meja nakas`hah!sudah pukul 06.45 kelas dimulai 15 menit lagi,aku harus bergegas`aku mengoceh sendiri karena aku bergadang tadi malam memainkan game kesayangan ku,lalu beranjak segera ke kamar mandi dan langsung guyurkan air kebadan ku`YAK!..dingin sekali`,setelah mandi aku,aku mengenakan seragam sekolah ku dan langsung turun keruang makan disana keluarga kim sudah berkumpul,ada kibum yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran yang menjadi teman nya seumur hidup `nih,orang gak bosan yah baca buku ,yah aku lebih suka memainkan PSP ku hehe`aku bicara sendiri untung saja orang nya gak denger,dan ada juga appanya kim kibum yang lagi membaca koran pagi seputar berita hangat,yah appa dan anak serasi bener ya..pagi-pagi sudah baca hufh..

Keluarga kim sudah menganggap aku sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri.  
"kyunie sini gabung sarapan dulu"kim heechul memanggil ku.

"iya,eomma tapi aku terlambat aku makan di jalan saja"aku menggambil roti dan susu vanila.

"bummie,kyunie ayo berangkat"suara appa hangeng yang sudah beranjak dari meja makan dan langsung ke pintu keluar.

"iya appa"jawabku dan kibum

Aku dan kibum yang berjalan bersamaan ke depan pintu keluar disana sudah terpakir mobil sedan dan appa hangeng yang siap mengatar kami ke sekolah.  
aku lupa memberi tahu kalian aku sudah duduk dibangku kelas 2 SMA dan kibum duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA ,kami bersekolah di SM Senior High School.  
sesampai di sekolah aku dan kibum pisah jalur,kibum ke kelas nya dan aku ke kelas ku sendiri,kelas ku berada dilorong karena di bagian sana kelas 2,aku langsung ke kelas dan masuk duduk di bangku paling belakang karna tempat tersebut sangat strategis untuk memainkan PSP ku,yah kebanyakan mata pelajaran yang dijelaskan itu sangat membosankan,sekarang pelajaran bahasa inggris yang saya kurang kuasai.  
Lee seonsaengnim yang langsung melihat kearah ku dan langsung bertanya"What are you doing in there cho kyuhyun?,please attention in here!"aku langsung menjawab dengan gugup"i'm...s-sorry sir".  
OK sekarang jam pelajaran itu sudah selesai,pelajaran yang aku kurang ku kuasai.  
`hah...untung pelajaran nya sudah selesai dan aku bisa pulang..!`.  
Drrrt..Drrrt,handphone ku berderit,lalu ku ngecek dan ada 2 pesan masuk`hah! 2 pesan sekaligus`ku periksa nama pengirim yaitu appa hangeng dan kim kibum,pertama aku mengecek pesan dari appa yang berisi"appa gak bisa jemput kalian,appa ada kerja lembur hari ini biar appa dapat gaji tambahan ne,kalian pulang bersama ne."`yah pulang jalan kaki lagi sama kibum yang membosankan itu`gerutuku sendiri,dan selanjutnya aku perikasa pesan dari kim kibum yang berisi"yah,cho kyuhyun tadi juga saya mendapat pesan dari appa,bahwa appa pulang nya larut malam hari ini,dan aku ingin memberi tahu kamu aku juga gak bisa pulang bersama mu karna ada tugas tambahan dan les hari ini Ma'af yah..."`yak,masa aku pulang jalan kaki sendirian hufh`gerutuku sambil marah-marah , yah sudah hitung-hitung olahraga dah hehe..  
aku mulai jalan keluar gerbang ,pas di depan gerbang aku di panggil oleh seseorang dan aku menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata changmin ya shim changmin lebih tepatnya dia teman sebangku yah walau duduk nya sendiri-sendiri ."ya kenapa changmin?"tanyaku  
"kamu di jemput gak?kalau gak pulang bersamaku"  
"aku gak dijemput tapi aku ingin pulang jalan kaki saja hitung-hitung olahraga hehe.."  
"oh,yasudah,hati-hati di jalan"changmin meninggalkan ku dan menaiki mobil mewahnya,changmin itu keluarga konglomerat loh ,`yah bodoh nya aku kenapa aku langsung menjawab begitu padahal dari sini sampai kerumah agak jauh bisa-bisa kaki ku sakit gara-gara jalan kaki,yasudahlah`aku melihat mobil changmin yang sudah menjauh dan menghilang karna sakin jauh nya gak bisa di gapai oleh mata,aku mulai berjalan setelah aku melihat ada toko yang biasa ku belanja disana lalu aku masuk dan membeli minuman dan makan ringan untuk ngemil di perjalanan nanti,sesudah aku keluar toko aku menghitung uang yang ku punya yang ada di tabungan ternyata sudah menipis `hufh,,uang ku sudah menipis belum lagi biaya ku untuk kuliah nanti`.Selesai mengomel sendiri karna tabunganku menipis,aku mencari cara biar mendapatkan uang untuk biaya kuliah ku nantinya .Aku melanjutkan perjalanan ku dan baru mau melanjutkan nya aku melihat ada kertas dan ku baca  
'DI CARI LOWONGAN PEKERJA'AN DI KEBUN BINATANG  
GAJI LUMANYAN DI BAYAR PERHARI'

mataku langsung berbinar dan langsung ke sana,ku lari dengan kecepatan penuh hingga aku ingin jatuh,`hah sial`umpat di sana aku langsung ke manajer kebun binatang  
dan langsung memberi ku pekerjaan,aku sebentar berkeliling di temani manajer yang tadi kasih aku pekerjaan,nama manajer itu Lee Donghae jika dibandingkan dengan ikan mirinp juga hehe..  
dan tidak sengaja aku melihat kandang yang terbuat dari jeruji besi dan aku ke sana ,aku melihat ada harimau putih yang lagi tertidur dengan rasa iba`kenapa kau kucing besar di kurung seperti ini yah seperti dalam penjara yang gak bisa ngapa-ngapain disana`aku langsung refleks membelai bulu putihnya `lembut sekali`dalam batinku,tanpa kusadari harimau itu terbangun dan aku refleks menarik tanganku."Grrrr.."menggeram marah  
"yak! aku hanya membelai mu jangan langsung marah begitu"aku mengomeli si harimau putih itu,dan manajer donghae lari ke arah ku dan bertanya "kau gak apa-apa cho kyuhyun"dan aku menjawab " ya,aku gak apa-apa manajer donghae"dan pandangan ku kearah si harimau putih itu lagi dan ku lihat posisi nya sudah menjauh di ujung kandang tersebut.`kenapa dia menjauh` tanyaku dalam batin,aku langsung bertanya kepada manajer donghae"manajer donghae kenapa kandang harimau putih ini sendirian di sini?"dan manajer donghae menjawab"kurasa sebelum nya kyuhyun panggil aku hyung saja umur ku belum terlalu tua juga,dan kandang harimau ini di sendirikan karena harimau putih itu kalau melihat orang banyak dia akan mengamuk dan mengaum-ngaum jadi di sendirikan"  
"ohh"jawabku aku melihat lagi ke harimau putih itu yang sedang memandangku dengan tatapan tajam , mata berwarna biru cerah dan indah ,badan nya besar sekali dan ekor nya bergoyang ke atas ke bawah,dan ku tanya lagi kepada manajer donghae"hyung harimau nya berjenis kelamin apa?"dan manajer donghae tertawa karna kutanyakan hal tersebut dan menjawab"dia berjenis kelamin laki-laki kyuhyun!"

TBC

para readers ma'af yah gak jelas cerita nya  
Lanjut atau Berhenti

MOHON REVIEW NYA YAH...buat semangatin aku untuk lanjutin nya.  
SEKIAN DULU YAH...BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mereka milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, nih author newbie hanya pinjem nama nya saja ^^

Main Cast:WonKyu

Cast: Member Suju & Member DBSK yang belum di ketahui.

Genre: Fantasy,Romance

Warning!  
YAOI,ceritanya gak jelas,banyak virus typos betebaran,bosan dan lain-lain.

**SUMMARY:seorang namja bernama cho kyuhyun bertemu tidak langsung seekor harimau Putih di kebun binatang yang sebenar seorang pangeran yang kaya dan tampan dari kerajaan India.**

Ku rasa kalau gak suka ceritanya gak usah di baca

NO BASH , NO FLAME

.

CHAPTER 2

**STILL KYUHYUN POV**

Sebelum nya aku sudah memberi tahu eomma chulie,aku lagi bekerja sambilan di kebun binatang,sesudah aku berkeliling di kebun binatang,aku memulai perkerjaan ku sebagai pengurus tiket masuk di sana,aku selesai berkerja jam 8 malam karna kebun binatang nya tutup sampai jam 9 malam,selesai mengurus tiket aku kembali ke kandang si harimau putih itu berada`hah,masih ada waktu sekarang pukul 6`aku bicara sendiri di kandang yang kukatai sebagai penjara,ku lihat harimau putih itu lagi tertidur di sisi ujung sana tepat saat aku dan manajer donghae lagi berbicara tadi tapi pasti sambil membawa makanan nya si harimau yah berupa daging segar atau mungkin itu memang daging segar,kulihat daging segar itu terlebih dahulu dan bergumam sendiri`jika di lihat-lihat danging ini menjijikan`dan aku melanjutkan langkah ku mendekati posisi harimau tersebut.`kurasa dia terbangun`dan dia langsung melihat ku dengan tatapan tajam nya lagi tapi kulihat posisi nya seperti terancam sambil mengeluarkan cakarnya dan siap menyerang ke arah ku dan aku memekik"yak!,tenang dulu kau harimau putih,aku bukan musuh mu,aku hanya ingin memberimu makan kok Cuma itu.`kulihat posisinya berubah dan agak menjadi tenang tapi tetap dalam siaga dengan mata biru nya itu,aku terpesona oleh mata biru indah nya dan bergumam kepada nya"kau harimau putih yang tampan di dunia ini yang pernah ku temui, pasti banyak harimau betina yang mau bersama mu"dan kurasa seperti nya dia mengerti ucapan ku,kulihat tingkah nya yang menggonyangkan ekor nya ke atas dan kebawah sambil mengaum pelan.  
OK,kurasa aku mulai gak waras karna bicara dengan seekor harimau.  
Aku menyodorkan daging segar itu, langsung harimau putih itu mengambilnya dan menjauh membelakangiku,dengan lahap dia memakan nya dengan mencabik daging segar itu,dan aku memerhatikannya dan bergidik ngeri membayangkan daging segar itu adalah aku`woah`aku menjauh dan kembali ke tempat mengurus tiket,tak terasa sekarang pukul 07.30 saat nya aku bersiap pulang dan manajer donghae mendekatiku.  
"kyuhyun,ini gaji mu hari ini"sambil menyodorkan amplop dan aku menerima nya.  
"hyung,trimakasih,oh..iya hyung aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu"  
manajer donghae mengernyitkan dahi dan berkata  
"katakan saja langsung yang ingin di tanyakan kyuhyun,anggap saja aku ini hyung mu"  
dengan ragu aku bertanya"hyung..emm apa harimau nya punya nama,kalau punya siapa nama nya?"  
manajer donghae terbahak dengan apa yang ku tanyakan tadi dan menjawab  
"haha..kyuhyun kamu ada-ada saja,iya harimau itu punya nama,namanya siwon"  
"ohh"jawabku melihat jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 tepat  
"hyung aku pulang dulu"sambil belari dan melambaikan tangan,aku berlari dengan cepat dan sebentar lagi sampai ke rumah, aku bergumam`lain kali aku pakai sepeda saja`  
sesampai di rumah,aku masuk dan menyapa eomma chulie"annyeong eomma"dan dibalas eomma chulie dengan senyuman dan sapaan"annyeong kyunie,pulang nya kok telat katanya jam 8 tepat,tapi ini sudah 08.45"aku berjalan mendekati kulkas dan mengambil minuman di sana sambil ngos-ngosan  
"yah,eoma aku nya pulang jalan kaki,eh...maksudku berlari ke sini lain kali aku pakai sepeda saja eomma"eomma chulie hanya mengangguk dan berkata  
"eomma tahu,pasti kyunie pulang sekolah langsung bekerja kan?"  
"iya eomma"jawabku.  
Setelah berbincang sama eomma,appa pulang dan langsung memeluk eomma chulie sambil bermesraan,yah ku rasa adegan di depan ini jangan di ganggu dulu,aku beranjak ke atas dan langsung ke kamar,ya ku tahu kibum sudah lama pulang dari ku tapi sampai sekarang dia masih membaca buku,benar-benar teman seumur hidupnya itu buku.  
aku langsung menghiraukan dia dan langsung beranjak ke kamar ku,karna kasur di sana sudah memanggil namaku untukku langsung membaringkan badan,terlelap dan berpetualang dalam mimpi indahku.

Keesokan hari nya`yak!,kesiangan lagi`segera ak beranjak dari kasur ku yang empuk,sebenarnya tak rela meninggalkan dari pada mikirin kasur lebih baik aku bergegas saja untuk mandi,setelah mandi aku turun ke ruang makan dan mengambil roti dan susu vanila dan bergegas ke mobil.  
"kyunie kamu telat bangun ya? dan nanti appa hari ini lagi pulang larut"ucap appa sambil menancap gas melajukan mobilnya.  
"ma'af appa aku kesiangan,salahkan saja mimpi indahku yang tak kunjung selesai untuk di jelajah hehe.."  
appa hangeng hanya tersenyum karena mendengar jawaban yang ku lontarkan tadi.  
Setiba di sekolah,seperti biasa aku dan kibum pisah jalur,aku bergegas ke kelas dan langsung duduk di bangku ku dan segera mengeluarkan game kesayangan ku.  
Sekarang pelajaran matematika yang ku seonsaengnim tiba datang langsung menerangkan bab selanjut,selesai menjelaskan langsung memberi contoh soal dan langsung menunjuk ku untuk mengerjakan nya untung saja kecerdasan yang aku miliki di atas rata-rata hehe...

SKIP

setelah pelajaran selesai,aku membereskan dan merapikan buku.  
Aku berjalan melewati lorong dan bertemu dengan kibum.  
"Yah,hyung kutu buku ku kita pulang bersama?aku lupa membawa sepeda yang sudah ku siapkan tadi malam,kan tadi pagi aku telat bangun"  
kibum menjawab dengan dingin"terserah kau saja,hari ini juga aku gak ada les"  
aku jadi ingat kalau aku ada kerja sampingan di kebun binatang,tiba-tiba saja terlintas ide di benak ku  
"hyung,kau mau ikut aku ke tempat kerja sambilanku?"  
kibum hanya menjawab dengan dingin seperti biasa  
"iya,terserah pada mu,tapi kalau jauh aku gak ikut"  
aku membalas dengan antusias  
"gak jauh kok dekat,jalur nya juga langsung ke rumah"  
lalu ku tarik tangan kibum sambil berjalan.  
Sesampai di kebun binatang.  
"di sini kamu bekerja sambilan kyunie?"tanya kibum  
"iya hyung,ayo kita masuk akan aku perkenalkan hyung dengan manajer di sini"  
sambil menarik ke dalam dan bertemu langsung dengan manajer donghae yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang,aku dan kibum menunggu sampai orang itu pergi lalu mendekati manajer donghae,lalu aku menyapa manajer donghae  
"annyeong hyung,aku sudah siap bertugas hari ini,dan emm..aku membawa hyungku kesini,gak apa-apa hyung?"  
manajer donghae tersenyum kepadaku dan menjawab"gak apa-apa kyuhyun,siapa namanya?"  
aku baru saja mau menjawab,kibum langsung menjawabnya  
"annyeong aku kim kibum imnida,salam kenal"  
aku baru kali ini liat kibum antusias sekali menjawabnya,biasanya dia cuek saja.  
"tumben hyung menjawab nya dengan antusias"sambil aku mengeluarkan senyum evil,dan tiba-tiba kibum menginjak kaki ku yang begitu keras ."auwh..."ringis ku sambil mengangkat kaki ku yang sakit dan mengelusnya,aku mengeluarkan deathglare ku ke arah kibum yang hanya tersenyum."hyung kamu masih mau di sini menunggu ku atau pulang sendiri?"tanyaku kepada kibum  
"aku masih mau di sini menunggumu"jawabnya  
"wah,kalian kakak beradik yang kompak ya"kata manajer donghae  
"gak juga,biasa nya hyung ku sela-.."aku merasa di cubit di bagian pinggangku  
"auwh,hyung apa-apaan sih..?"  
"sudah pergi sana bertugas"kibum menyuruhku entah tahu apa tugasku di sini  
"eh...emang hyung tahu tugasku di sini?"  
"sudah-sudah,ayo kyuhyun kamu harus bertugas sekarang,banyak sekali pengunjung"perintah manajer donghae  
"iya hyung"aku beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua.  
Sebelum aku ke tempat tugas ku,aku pergi ke kandang si harimau putih sambil membawa daging segar yang ku minta dari petugas kebun binatang.  
aku mendekati di mana posisi harimau itu berada  
aku menyapa nya"hai,siwon,uhm...nama mu siwon kan?"  
dia hanya diam sambil memandang ku dan menggeram  
"hah,yah geraman mu ku anggap iyakan dari mu"  
sambil menyodorkan daging segar,dia berdiri mendekat langsung mengambil daging yang ku sodorkan tadi,tapi dia gak membelakangiku sekarang.  
Dengan lahap dia mengunyah daging mentah langsung meninggalkan karena kalau menonton nya yang sambil memakan daging segar itu membuat aku ingin memuntahkan isi perutku semua`iihh...sudah bayangi nya saja bikin aku merinding`.  
Sebelum aku berjalan menuju tempat ku bertugas tiket,aku bertemu orang asing yang ku rasa yang pernah bicara sama manajer donghae barusan.  
Lalu dia mendekati ku dan menyapa ku  
"annyeong,apakah anda yang bernama cho kyuhyun?"  
kok dia bisa tahu nama ku,mungkin tahu dari manajer donghae,aku bertanya kepada nya  
"iya benar itu nama saya,anda siapa?"

TBC

ini lanjutan chapternya semoga para readers terhibur dengan cerita ini..  
SEKIAN DULU YAH...BYE


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mereka milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, nih author newbie hanya pinjem nama nya saja ^^

Main Cast:WonKyu

Cast: Member Suju & Member DBSK.

Genre: Fantasy,Romance

Warning!  
YAOI,ceritanya gak jelas,banyak virus typos betebaran,bosan dan lain-lain.

**SUMMARY:seorang namja bernama cho kyuhyun bertemu tidak langsung seekor harimau Putih di kebun binatang yang sebenar seorang pangeran yang kaya dan tampan dari kerajaan India 3 ½ abad yang lalu.**

Ku rasa kalau gak suka ceritanya gak usah di baca

NO BASH , NO FLAME

.

**CHAPTER 3**

"perkenalkan nama saya park jung soo anda bisa memanggil saya leeteuk, "  
dia membungkukkan badan nya dan kembali dengan posisi tegap  
"hmm..leeteuk gak usah seformal gitu,panggil saja kyuhyun"  
dia hanya tersenyum.  
"leeteuk,kamu sedang ada urusan apa di sini?"aku bertanya sakin kepo nya.  
ku rasa raut wajah nya sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan menjawab  
"saya di beri tugas oleh tuan saya"  
"tugas apa?"aku jadi penasaran  
"anda tahu harimau putih itu,ku dengar dia selalu mengamuk,karna itu tuan saya ingin membelinya dan membebaskan nya di tempat asalnya yaitu india"dia menatap sekilas di harimau putih itu dan kembali menatap ku lalu tersenyum.  
"baik bener tuan mu leeteuk"aku sampai terkagum.  
"saya rasa sekian dulu kyuhyun,dan saya rasa kamu juga ada kerjaan di sini?"leeteuk membungkuk dan kembali tegap lalu meninggalkan ku.  
Aku kembali bertugas melayani pengunjung yang berdatangan.  
Waktu berlalu,aku kembali menuju kandang si harimau,lalu berdiri dekat posisi nya berada sambil memakan roti isi selei coklat,harimau itu memandang ku lebih tepatnya makanan yang ku pegang,kurasa dia ingin mencoba apa yang ku makan,  
"hei...siwon apa kamu mau memakan ini,kurasa harimau tidak bisa memakan ini?"  
dia mendekat dan menggeram kepadaku.  
"h-hei...baiklah,kalau kamu sakit perut bukan salahku"  
ku sodorkan roti itu sambil menutup mata karena takut dia melahap tanganku juga.

`kok tanganku gak kenapa-napa,...loh kok seperti ada yang menjilat`gumamku dalam batin.  
perlahan ku buka mata ku,aku kaget begitu tahu harimau nya menjilat-jilat telapak tanganku  
"hei...sudah siwon,itu geli"sambil menarik tanganku,ku lihat siwon menggeram marah begitu,karna hanya ingin menjilat tanganku?  
aku tersenyum, ku ulurkan tangan ku takut-takut jika dia memakan tangan ku dan ku membelai kepalanya lalu menggaruk bagian belakang telinganya.  
Dia mendengkur,`hah,harimau bisa mendengkur,seperti kucing rumah saja`gumamku dalam batin,  
dia mengubah posisinya dari duduk menjadi posisi tidur harimau,sepertinya dia tertidur,yah kurasa sudah saat nya aku tinggalkan.  
Sekarang sudah malam begitu juga tugasku sudah selesai,aku menuju manajer donghae ternyata kibum masih di sana sambil berbincang-bincang dengan manajer donghae.  
Baru kali ini kibum berbincang-bincang panjang lebar sampai menunggu aku selesai sama aku saja jarang.  
Ku dengar suara tawa yang berasal dari kibum,baru kali ini dia tertawa lepas  
`hmm...hyung kalau tertawa manis juga`aku sambil tersenyum mendekati mereka berdua.  
"hyung..tugasku hari ini sudah selesai"ku lapor pada manajer donghae  
"baiklah,ini kyuhyun,oh jangan lupa besok datangnya jam 10 karna besok hari minggu"manajer donghae menyodorkan amplopnya kepada ku.  
ku mengambil nya  
"gomawo hyung"  
lalu aku berkata pada kibum  
"hyung ayo pulang"  
"baiklah kyunie,hyung aku pulang dulu ya"  
kibum berdiri dan kami berdua membungkuk pada manajer donghae lalu pergi meninggalkan nya.

dalam perjalanan pulang aku bertanya  
"hyung baru kali,aku melihat hyung tertawa lepas gitu"  
kibum menatap ku sekilas lalu menjawab  
"biasa saja kyu"jawab nya singkat.

Kami sudah sampai di rumah  
"annyeong eomma"sapa kami berdua  
"annyeong kyunie,bummie loh tumben bummie pulang malam sama kyunie?"  
tanya eomma  
"gak kenapa-napa eoma,hanya mau nemenin kyunie kok"  
jawab kibum.  
tumben kibum mau nemenin aku biasanya cuek banget,mungkin kibum ada apa-apa sama manajer donghae,ntar ku tanyakan saja nanti.

Kami berdua naik lalu ke kamar masing-masing.

sesudah sampai ke kamar ku,aku membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang.  
Dan entah mengapa aku terbanyang terus siwon si harimau itu,`hah kenapa aku ini?`  
sudah lelah aku terlelap dan menjelajah alam mimpiku.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

**NORMAL POV**

Sekarang masih pukul 9 malam  
seorang namja berpakaian rapi dan senyum menawan nya sedang berdiri di depan kandang harimau putih itu.  
leeteuk namja tersebut entah apa yang dilakukan nya  
"tuan anda tidak apa-apa?"  
apa dia berbicara dengan siapa?  
"aku tidak apa-apa hyung,sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu"  
seorang namja di balik kandang atau tepat nya di dalam kandang harimau itu.  
`hah kok bisa di dalam kandang harimau itu`.  
Namja itu sambil berdiri dan berkata  
"hyung,terus bagaimana rencananya,aku sudah bosan di kurung di sini"  
Namja yang memiliki ciri-ciri tubuh tinggi,berwajah tampan,hidung mancung,bertubuh atletis,menggunakan kaos putih melekat sempurna sehingga menampilkan ototnya.  
Celana tipisnya di gulung hingga pergelangan kaki,menegaskan kaki telanjang nya.  
leeteuk tersenyum dan berkata  
"tenang saja,saya sudah merencanakan semua nya"  
namja tersebut mengangguk dan berkata  
"hyung,apakah kyunie kah orangnya yang bisa membebaskanku dari kutukan ini?dan lagi kau tahu hyung aku menyukai kyunie,ketika aku mengendus aromanya begitu wangi berbau vanila"  
leeteuk tersenyum dan berkata"kurasa begitu"  
namja yang berada didalam kandang itu merasa hal yang aneh di tubuhnya,  
tubuhnya bergetar luar biasa sehingga namja itu terjatuh dalam posisi merangkak dan berubah menjadi harimau.  
leeteuk yang melihatnya begitu cemas  
"kau tidak apa-apa?"  
dia bertanya kepada harimau putih itu,harimau tersebut hanya menggeram.  
lalu leeteuk melirik jam dan berkata.  
"tuan,anda memiliki waktu dalam wujud manusia hanya 30 menit dalam sehari,kurasa".  
Setelah itu seorang namja muncul.  
"hei,leeteuk,mianhae,kau terlalu lama menunggu"  
leeteuk hanya tersenyum.  
"tidak apa-apa donghae,urusan saya di sini sudah selesai,kan kebun binatang nya sudah lama ditutup,saya permisi duluan,annyeong..."  
donghae hanya tersenyum  
"oh,iya silakan annyeong"  
leeteuk melangkah menuju mobil nya yang terparkir di parkiran kebun binatang.

Keesokan harinya,tepat jam 9.  
seorang namja manis sedang tertidur berbalut selimut,ketika bunyi alarm jam membangunkannya.  
dia menggeliat dan bangun lalu mematikan jam tersebut.  
Dia menuju kamar mandi dan mengguyurkan air kebadan nya,lalu memilih pakaian yang bagus,  
setelah urusan nya di dalm kamar tersebut.  
Dia menuruni tangga dan mencari makanan di kulkasnya,setelah makanan yang dia cari lalu memakan meliahat jam pada pergelangan tangan kanan nya sudah 9.30,lalu dia bergegas keluar rumah mencari sepedanya,dengan kecepatan tinggi dia mengkayuh sepeda nya melesat seperti dia sampai di kebun binatang lalu memakirkan sepedanya.  
Donghae mendekati dan bertanya  
"kau kenapa kyuhyun,apa kamu sakit atau bangun nya kesiangan?"  
kyuhyun namja tersebut sedang mengatur nafas nya  
"hosh...hosh hyung ma'afkan aku,aku bangun nya kesiangan,salahkan saja pada alarm jam ku yang telat membangunkan ku"  
donghae tertawa  
"kurasa kau harus menyetel baik alarm mu,sekarang begitu banyak pengunjung,cepat kau harus bergegas"  
"iya hyung"  
kyuhyun melangkah ke tempat tugas nya penjualan tiket.  
Setelah selesai tugas nya,yah hanya isitirahat untuk makan siang.  
Dia menuju ke kandang harimau putih itu.  
Lalu dia berdiri dan bersandar di pagar besi itu.  
Harimau itu mendekat dan menggesekan badan nya ke kyuhyun  
dan dengan cepat dia berbalik dan berkata  
"yak...siwon,memangnya aku ini tempat untuk kamu menggarukkan badan mu yang gatal"  
harimau itu hanya duduk sambil memiringkan kepala nya ke samping karena bingung.  
kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah harimau itu.  
"siwon...umm bisa ku panggil kau wonnie,biar keliatan lebih akrab,hmm?"  
harimau mengaum seperti senang,kyuhyun,dia hanya tersenyum.  
leeteuk orang yang baru kenal oleh kyuhyun kemarin.  
Dia menghampiri kyuhyun dan berkata  
"kyuhyun kau suka sekali ke sini?"  
"yah,kurasa aku hanya menemani wonnie di sini"  
jawab kyuhyun sambil bersandar kembali di jeruji besi itu.  
"sambil kau istirahat di sini,bagaimana kalau saya menceritakan tentang kerajaan india yang di pimpin oleh putra mahkota siwon?"  
kyuhyun kaget setelah apa yang di ucap oleh leeteuk,lalu bertanya  
"apa benar leeteuk kalau putra mahkota kerajaan india itu bernama siwon?"  
leeteuk mengangguk lalu berkata  
"itu benar kyuhyun"  
kyuhyun melirik ke arah si harimau putih tepat di belakang nya dan berkata  
"wow...kau hebat wonnie nama mu sama juga nama dari putra mahkota kerajaan india"  
harimau putih itu hanya menatap kyuhyun lalu mendekat dan menggesekan tubuh nya di lengan kyuhyun dari dalam jeruji besi itu.  
"hei...kau ini sekarang sudah jadi manja ya,hmm?"  
kyuhyun mengelus bulu putih siwon.  
Leeteuk yang melihat nya hanya tertawa dan bertanya  
"kyuhyun siapakah wonnie?"  
kyuhyun menjawab"wonnie itu panggilanku pada siwon"  
lalu leeteuk melanjutkan cerita nya.  
"kyuhyun putra mahkota dari kerajaan india itu sangat gagah,cerdas dan baik hati,  
dia begitu di kagumi oleh rakyat nya,sampai paman nya yang ingin merebut kekuasaan nya dan  
dengan cara apa pun dia melakukan nya,kebanyakan legenda india tersebut mengatakan bahwa putra mahkota itu di bunuh dan ada mengatakan dia terjatuh dari tebing sehingga jasad nya tak di temukan"  
leeteuk tersenyum.  
kyuhyun dengan rasa ibanya mengatakan  
"apakah siwon terbunuh oleh paman nya?"  
"entahlah kyuhyun,begitu katanya masyarakat setempat"  
leeteuk menghela nafas dan berkata lagi  
"besok siwon,akan di terbangkan ke india"  
kyuhyun yang mendengarkan itu hanya menunduk dan menatap pada siwon lalu berkata  
"kalau begitu wonnie,kau akan bebas,aku akan merindukanmu"  
kyuhyun berkata dengan wajah sedihnya,leeteuk hanya terdiam.  
harimau putih itu menggeram kepada leeteuk seakan dia marah,leeteuk yang melihatnya langsung mengeluarkan seringaian nya seakan rencana nya berjalan mulus.  
"hmm...kyuhyun jika anda mau,anda bisa ikut mengantarkan siwon ke india"  
kyuhyun langsung menatap leeteuk dengan bingung  
"apa maksudmu leeteuk,kalau aku ikut mengantar wonnie bagaimana appa dan eomma ku?"  
leeteuk tersenyum  
"tenang saja semua biar saya yang mengurusnya,kau tinggal meminta izin saja pada orang tua mu"  
"ta-tapi bagaimana dengan sekolah aku,leeteuk sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas?"  
"sudah saya bilang kyuhyun ,saya yang mengurus semuanya dan kau hanya seminggu di sana"  
setelah itu leeteuk meninggalkan kyuhyun.  
kyuhyun,dia hanya terdiam lalu menatap siwon.  
"kurasa kita bisa bersama sementara waktu"  
sambil tersenyum dan mengelus bulu harimau itu.  
Setelah itu kyuhyun melanjutkan tugas nya sampai selesai lalu dia kembali ke rumahnya.

TBC

ma'af kalau bahasanya kaku lagi,mohon review nya  
SEKIAN DULU...BYE


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Mereka milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, nih author newbie hanya pinjem nama nya saja ^^

Main Cast:WonKyu

Cast: Member Suju & Member DBSK.

Genre: Fantasy,Romance

Warning!  
YAOI,ceritanya gak jelas,banyak virus typos betebaran,bosan dan lain-lain.

**SUMMARY:seorang namja bernama cho kyuhyun bertemu tidak langsung seekor harimau Putih di kebun binatang yang sebenar seorang pangeran yang kaya dan tampan dari kerajaan India 3 ½ abad yang lalu.**

Ku rasa kalau gak suka ceritanya gak usah di baca

NO BASH , NO FLAME

.

**CHAPTER 4**

Tepat saat di kebun binatang tersebut pada malam hari sehabis petugas dan pengunjung sudah pulang(termasuk kyuhyun).  
seorang namja tampan yang di dalam kandang harimau sedang mondar-mandir sambil menunggu seseorang dengan raut wajah marah dan kesal.  
Tak lama kemudian orang yang di tunggu nya sudah datang dan menghapirinya.  
namja tampan dengan kesal berbicara  
"hyung,dari mana saja kamu?,hah!"  
orang yang di tanyai itu menjawab  
"saya tadi ada urusan dengan donghae atas ingin memindahkan mu di india besok"  
namja tampan tersebut tertegun  
"apa maksud kamu hyung?,aku tak mau berpisah dengan kyunie dan lagi aku tak mau kembali di sana lagi,aku ingin tinggal di sini"  
dengan sabar orang yang di panggil hyung itu menjawab  
"saya tahu tuan,anda tak mau berpisah dengan kyuhyun,tapi di sanalah kutukan mu bisa di patahkan dan tenang saja kyuhyun akan ikut dengan mu"  
namja tampan itu dengan kesal dia menjawab  
"terserah hyung saja".  
setelah perbincangan antara namja tersebut berakhir,namja tampan itu berubah ke wujud harimau nya dan namja yang di panggil hyung itu adalah leeteuk kembali ke mobil nya dan berlalu pulang.  
Keesokan pagi nya

**KYUHYUN POV**

yah,kurasa hari ini aku tak ingin masuk sekolah dulu,entah mengapa firasat ku mengatakan begitu.  
Tiba-tiba eomma memanggilku  
"kyunie,ada yang ingin bertemu dengan mu"  
dengan malas aku bangkit dari kasur ku dan menuju ruang yang eomma panggil aku tadi  
"ada apa eomma ,siapa yang ingin ber-"  
aku begitu kaget ketika yang ingin bertemu dengan ku adalah leeteuk  
"leeteuk ada apa kamu datang ke sini?"tanya ku  
"saya ingin menjeput anda"  
tiba-tiba eoma chulie berhenti dari apa yang di kerjakan nya dan langsung bertanya  
"apa maksud nya ini,kyunie mau kemana?"  
leeteuk langsung menghapiri eomma chulie dan mereka langsung ke ruang tamu untuk leeteuk menjelaskan nya sekaligus meminta izin terhadap eomma chulie,aku tak mengurus apa yang mereka bicarakan.  
Aku naik kembali ke kamar ku dan mandi,lalu selesai mengenakan baju aku turun ke ruang tamu dan eomma chulie menghapiriku dan bertanya  
"apa kyunie benar ingin pergi untuk sementara waktu?"  
aku menjawab  
"kalau eomma mengizinkan ku pergi"  
"kyunie,eomma mengizinkan mu pergi asal kyunie jaga diri di sana"  
eomma mendekat lalu memeluk ku dengan kasih sanyang layak nya seorang ibu kandung yang ku rasa.  
"sudah,ayo kita bereskan barang-barang yang di perlukan untuk kyunie bawa nanti"  
eomma menarik ku ke kamar lalu merapikan barang yang perlu ku bawa.  
Setelah membereskan semua kami turun lalu menghapiri leeteuk yang setia menunggu di ruang tamu,kami menghapiri nya.  
leeteuk beridiri dari duduknya lalu mengbukuk dan kembali tegap  
"anda sudah siap kyuhyun?"tanya nya  
"aku sudah siap berangkat leeteuk"  
aku menatap eomma lalu berbicara pada nya  
"eomma aku berangkat dulu,sampaikan salam ku pada appa dan bummie hyung"  
aku berpelukkan sekilas pada eomma dan berangkat bersama leeteuk menuju kebun binatang dengan mobil mewah nya,aku terpana sesaat walau aku tak tahu banyak mobil tapi aku tahu pasti itu mobil yang merek lamborghini veneno silver termahal di dunia yang ku nonton di tv.  
"ayo,kyuhyun masuk"  
aku tersentak dari pikiran ku."oh,iya"  
lalu ku masuk ke dalam mobil nya.  
beberapa saat kami sudah sampai di kebun binatang di mana tempat wonnie berada.  
di sana begitu banyak pekerja yang sibuk mengurus kandang si harimau putih itu.  
mobil truk yang akan mmengangkut wonnie sudah siap dan langsung mengangkat kandang itu.  
manajer donghae menghapiri kami berdua dan melaporkan pada leeteuk  
"leeteuk semua persiapan sudah selesai.."dia terhenti dan menatap ke arah ku  
"hei..kyuhyun kamu akhir nya ikut berangkat ke india,bagaimana sekolah mu"  
leeteuk dengan cepat menjawab"semua saya yang atur"  
donghae hanya tersenyum  
"baik lah sekarang tinggal berangkat saja"  
lalu manajer donghae meninggalkan kami  
"kyuhyun,ayo masuk ke mobil kita berangkat sekarang."  
kami berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir tadi.  
Sekarang kami berada di perjalanan,selama perjalanan kami diam satu sama lain sampai akhirnya aku membuka suara dan bertanya  
"leeteuk,bisakah kau cerita tentang keluarganya putra mahkota?"  
leeteuk melirik ku sebentar dan fokus kembali ke jalan lalu mulai berbicara  
"putra mahkota siwon memiliki satu saudara pangeran yunho,hmm..yunho juga terbunuh oleh pamannya,menurut cerita yunho berhianat ter hadap kakak nya siwon karena ingin merebut tunangan kakak nya yang bernama jaejoong dia putra mahkota dari kerajaan korea selatan yang di jodohkan oleh orang tua nya kepada siwon,demi merebut nya yunho membantu pamannya.  
Dan setelah itu nasib nya sama dengan siwon di bunuh atau di apakan oleh paman nya itu"  
aku terdiam karena mendengar cerita yang begitu menurutku ketidak-peri-kemanusia-an itu  
"paman nya putra mahkota itu jahat sekali,demi merebut kekuasaan dan kerajaan,dia sampai segitu nya"  
leeteuk hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan ku  
"kau benar,demi apapun dan dengan cara apapun dia lakukan untuk kekuasaan itu."  
kami kembali terhanyut dalam diam,sakin bosan nya aku memainkan psp ku.  
`ayolah game bodoh beri kesempatan untuk ku menang,aishh...ini game nya payah sekali`gumam ku.  
leeteuk yang mendengar ku hanya tertawa kecil  
"hei,..leeteuk kenapa kamu ketawa?coba kamu main ini game pasti kamu mengeluh sepertiku"  
dia hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil berkata  
"saya tidak bisa main game"  
aku yang mendengar penuturan nya,terbahak mengejek  
"aku paling jago main game loh,eh...hmm aku igin menanyakan sesuatu leeteuk boleh kah?"  
"tanyakan saja kyuhyun saya akan menjawab nya"dia tersenyum  
"kenapa aku harus ikut ke india?"  
ku lihat ekspresinya seperti berpikir sesuatu dan langsung menjawab  
"andalah yang lebih dekat dengan si harimau putih itu"  
"eh,..kenapa aku,padahal aku baru beberapa hari dengan nya"  
"saya melihat harimau putih itu suka pada anda,anda selalu ke kandang nya dan menemaninya"  
"yah...begitulah kalau aku ada jam istirahat aku ke kandang nya".  
Beberapa saat kami sudah sampai di bandara,lalu kami turun dari mobil mewah tersebut.  
aku begitu takjub terhadap pesawat yang terparkir di hadapan kami.  
Pesawat pribadi yang bertulisan _**India airplane**_,sesaat leeteuk sudah berada di samping ku.  
"Wah..pesawat nya besar sekali!"  
leeteuk hanya tersenyum  
"anda tahu pesawat ini adalah pesawat dari perusahaan tuan saya"  
"wah...hebat sekali tuan mu leeteuk"  
aku terpana oleh desain pesawat tersebut.  
Pesawat yang melebihi besar dari pesawat penumpang tersebut,memiliki warna biru mudah cerah di seluruh tubuh pesawat tapi aneh nya di bagian ekor pesawat ada bendera korea selatan,sudahlah yang satu itu tidak usah di tanyakan lagi.  
Kami menunggu truk pengangkut harimau itu memasukkan harimau putih itu.  
Setelah memasukkan nya kami berjalan memasuki pesawat tersebut.  
Baiklah sudah berapa kali aku terpana dan terpesona oleh benda-benda mewah itu,dan sekarang funiture dalam pesawat juga begitu mewah dan klasik,semua kursi berjumlah 16 terdiri 4 kursi penumpang berhadapan yang masing-masing ada jendela serta badan pesawat yang begitu luas.  
Aku menuju tempat kursi yang di berbalut bulu halus yang begitu nyaman lalu memasang sabuk pengaman,beberapa lama pintu pesawat tertutup dan seorang gadis menghampiri ku,dia begitu cantik  
"apakah anda membutuhkan sesuatu?"tawarnya  
"terima kasih,tapi aku tak ingin sesuatu?"jawab ku  
"oh..baiklah saya permisi dulu"dia membungkuk lalu kembali tegap dan meninggalkan ku  
aku bertanya pada leeteuk yang sudah sejak tadi duduk di samping ku  
"leeteuk,apakah dia pramugari di pesawat mu ini?"  
dia tersenyum,`baiklah ini orang gak capek apa senyum mulu?` batin ku  
"dia cucuku,nama nya yoona,apakah kamu tertarik"goda nya  
"namja mana yang tidak tertarik leeteuk!"seru ku  
leeteuk terbahak ringan  
aku heran kenapa dia terbahak  
"kenapa leeteuk,ada yang salah?"  
"tidak,saya hanya tertawa karena mendengar penuturan mu"  
"eh...kenapa?"  
"benar kata anda,kyuhyun,saya juga sampai begitu overprotective terhadap nya,karena pernah sekali dia hampir di perkosa sama brandalan jalanan"  
aku terkejut mendengar  
"apakah dia tidak apa-apa?"  
leeteuk hanya tersenyum  
"dia sekarang tidak apa-apa,sekarang sudah ada yang menjaga nya,maksud saya sekarang di memiliki pacar yang menjaga nya"  
entah mengapa aku begitu jadi malas mendengarnya,kalau dengar pacaran-pacaran begitu.,  
bukan nya gitu,aku tidak memiliki pacar selama ini,namja maupun yeoja itu tidak menarik perhatian ku.  
kami terdiam tak mendapatkan topik pembicaraan sekarang.  
Aku yang begitu bosan hanya ingin terlelap sebentar entah efek dari perjalanan sekarang.

Tak ku rasa pesawat sudah lepas landas dari bandara,begitu hebatnya tak terjadi getaran atau guncangan dari pesawat.  
Aku terbangun dalam setengah sadar aku mengusap-ngusap mata ku lalu mengerjap-ngerjap membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke penglihatan ku,sekarang aku sudah sepenuh nya sadar,ku lirik ke samping ku tak menemukan leeteuk yang duduk di samping ku,`sudahlah`gumam ku.  
Aku melirik jam tangan ku sekarang jam 12 siang,yoona menghapiri ku sambil membawa kereta makanan.  
"permisi,sekarang jam makan siang"  
dia menekan tombol di samping ku sehingga memunculkan meja dari dinding dekat jendela pesawat.  
Lalu menata makanan di atas meja tersebut,selesai menata di kembali mengahadap ku.  
"silahkan nikmati hidangan nya"  
dia membungkuk dan kembali tegap lalu meninggalkan ku.  
Aku menikmati makanan ku,selesai menikmati makanan tersebut aku mengambil 4 potong sosis.  
Aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju tempat kandang wonnie berada,setelah sampai di sana aku mendekati wonnie yang sedang berbaring ter tidur,  
aku mengulurkan tangan ku untuk mengusap bulu halus nya,  
aku tersentak kaget karena terbangun refleks aku menarik tangan ku,  
wonnie mengaum kecil seperti sebal karna aku menarik tangan ku dan berhenti mengusap nya.  
"hei...wonnie tidak usah marah gitu,aku hanya berjaga-jaga jika kalau kamu memakan tangan ku"  
dia hanya menggeram pelan,lalu aku menyodorkan 1 sosis ke arah nya.  
dia menelan nya langsung,aku tergelak  
"Astaga wonnie,kau harus mengunyahnya dulu,tunggu apa harimau bisa mengunyah?yah,setidaknya makanlah lebih pelan,kamu mungkin tak pernah dapat makanan seperti ini"  
aku mengulurkan tiga potong sosis yang tersisa,satu demi satu dia menelan semuanya,lalu mengulurkan lidah dari balik jeruji dan menjilati jemari ku.  
Aku terasa geli itu cepat-cepat menarik tangan ku.  
"baiklah,kamu nakal sekali sudah suka menjilat-jilat."  
Si harimau putih itu menatap ku dengan wajah tanpa dosa.  
"wonnie aku pergi dulu,kamu kembali tidur lah"  
aku sambil mengusap-usap tubuh harimau putih besar itu,lalu berdiri,  
aku tersentak karna dia mendekati ku walau ada di balik jeruji itu yang menahan nya sambil menggeram kepada ku seakan melarang ku pergi.  
Aku tersenyum kepada nya.  
"tenang saja wonnie,nanti aku akan kembali,ok?tidurlah dulu harimau manja"  
aku terkikik lalu meninggalkan nya,dia sambil memasang wajah murung harimau nya dan berbaringkan tubuh nya lalu tertidur.  
Aku menuju tempat yang ku yakini toilet atau kamar mandi atau semacam nya itu lah,  
aku terdiam memandang kamar mandi nya yang luas nya lebih besar dari pada kamar mandi ku di rumah,funiture nya yang begitu mewah seperti kamar mandi orang kaya yang ada di rumah nya,  
`baiklah berhenti kau cho terkagum atas funiture di pesawat ini,memang pemilik pesawat ini sangat kaya raya,hingga kamar mandi nya kau kagumi`oceh dan ceramah batin ku.  
Aku menuju wastafel pencuci tangan,untuk mencuci bekas jilatan wonnie itu.  
Lalu aku menuju tempat kursi yang ku tempati di sana leeteuk sudah duduk menghadap ke arah tempat kursi ku duduk,aku segera mendudukan diri ku.  
Leeteuk tersenyum dan bertanya  
"Apakah anda habis dari kandang siwon?"  
"yah,aku hanya melihat keadaan nya"  
dia hanya tersenyum dan menyesap secangkir kopi di meja nya  
"wonnie sudah tertidur,tapi aneh nya dia bisa mendengkur,apa aku yang salah dengar?"  
leeteuk membalas pertanyaan ku  
"apa anda tahu ada yang bilang bahwa dengkuran harimau bisa menghalau mimpi buruk?"  
"aku berani sumpah terkadang wonnie mendengkur"ujar ku.  
"bahwa seekor harimau tidak bisa memproduksi suara yang di golongkan sebagai dengkuran.  
Beberapa kucing besar mengeluarkan suara yang bergetar,tapi tidak sama dengkuran kucing rumah .  
Tetap saja beberapa mitos india mengenai dengkuran katakan juga bahwa tubuh harimau memiliki khasiat unik untuk menyembuhkan penyakit itulah alasan mereka sering di buru,di bunuh dan di mutilasi atau di jual demi organ tubuhnya"ujar nya panjang lebar.  
Aku yang mendengarkan penuturan dan penjelasan nya hanya bergidik ngeri sebagai respon nya.  
dia hanya tersenyum.  
`baiklah orang yang ada di hadapan ku ini selalu tersenyum,sakin baik nya dia tersenyum terus`gumam batin ku.  
Entah sudah berapa lama aku berbincang-bincang dengan leeteuk,sekarang waktu menunjukkan 6 sore,aku beranjak mengambil pakaian di tas ku lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuh ku yang sudah terasa lengket sehingga tak membuat ku nyaman.  
Ku nyalakan shower dan membasahi badan ku,  
beberapa selang berlalu aku sudah selesai mandi dan melangkah menuju kursi ku.  
Disana sudah tertata makan malam siap santap.  
Kami menyantap makanan bersama setelah makan bersama aku membantu yoona membereskan piring kotor menuju dapur pesawat,setelah selesai aku kembali ke tempat duduk ku.  
Beberapa saat sakin tidak ada kerjaan aku terlelap dalam tidur, dan memimpikan sesuatu yang aneh.

TBC

^^Ma'af telat update,sebab nya karna banyak tugas di sekolah,sekian lanjutan nya.  
SEKIAN DULU...BYE


End file.
